This disclosure relates to copyright protection and, more particularly, to copyright protection within synchronous communication sessions. The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges within social networks.
As is known in the art, social networks may allow for users to engage in a quasi-real-time, interactive dialogue. Included within social networks may be the ability to participate in video conferences, which are multiuser video chat rooms that allow for virtual gatherings of people so that they may chat about various topics. The Internet may provide users with the ability to broadcast (e.g., stream) these video conferences to a wide audience. Traditionally, this ability to broadcast was licensed to only a limited number of broadcasters (e.g., media/broadcast companies). With this enhanced ability to broadcast comes a measure of risk to the technology provider with respect to claims of abusive use and copyright violations.